


Magic Tricks

by knifepyjamas



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, But also, Canon Non-Binary Character, Choking, Dom Asra, Dom Lucio, Dom/sub, I dont know my guy, Lucio is implied to be trans, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Julian, Voyeurism, sub lucio, this fic was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: Asra's gotten tired of Lucio's attitude, so he shows him some "magic tricks".





	Magic Tricks

"Underestimate me again, Count, and I'll show you what a _witch_ can do."

Asra had whispered that against Lucio's ear. His warm breath had sent an unpreventable shiver down his spine. Of course, he scoffed at these words. What was some fluffy magician going to do against a _count_?

But now, the magician was making him uneasy. Lucio paced, wine glass in hand, entertaining his guests. From the corner of his eye, he'd spot Asra staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Asra," the counts nasally voice filled the room, "I know I'm gorgeous, but why the stare?"

The gazes of the others fell upon Asra, who didn't have the decency to look embarrassed.

"Well, my Lord, I wanted to show off some _magic_ tricks, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my assistant."

A scowl spread across Lucio's lips, a death glare upon Asra. The company didn't seem to notice - or did not care. Nadia clasped her hands together.

"What a great idea Asra!"

Valerius attempted to hide his grin behind his wine glass.

"What's the harm in it, my Lord?"

Asra pulled one of the plush armchairs to the centre of the room and instructed Lucio to sit. He begrudgingly obliged.

"Okay!" Asra exclaimed, throwing a subtle wink Lucio's way. "First!"

Asra closed his eyes, smile plastered on his face. Nothing seemed to happen. Then, a rainbow washed over the Count, cool and warm all at once. The group in front of him awed as the magic swirled around him. It began to gather in strips over his chest, arms, and legs. It burned now, forcing a quick cry from his lips, before disappearing.

"Don't be so melodramatic, my Lord. Now, please, stand up."

God, he hated Asra's shit-eating grin. He attempted to push himself out of the chair, but he couldn't. Something invisible was binding him down. The room erupted with laughter as he struggled to escape the seat. Heat ran through him, a blush tinting his face. He stopped squirming. As soon as the crowd quieted, Asra spoke again.

"Now, for my second trick! If you were to please open your mouth, Count."

Slowly and half-heartedly, Lucio opened his mouth. This time, Asra didn't close his eyes. He stared at him with a cheeky grin. Without warning, a sparkly blue steam erupted from Lucio's mouth. Some of the guests gasped.

"Pretty, right?" Asra clapped his hands together. "Don't you agree?"

When Lucio went to speak, he found he couldn't. It felt like someone had shoved a rag into his mouth. Every word came out muffled and incomprehensible. The room filled with laughter once again. Lucio raged against the spell, succeding in only making them laugh harder. His entire face was rouge with embarrassment. But... the embarrassment, the situation... it aroused him.

Asra cleared his throat. "Now, fin-"

Valerius's arm suddenly jerked, wine from his glass flying and splashing onto Lucio. Everyone stared at him in shock.

A curious look was set upon the magician's face.

"Oh! Hang on I'll-"

Asra leaned in, and Lucio gasped as his tongue lapped at the wine dripping down his face. He could feel the confused stares, boring their way into him. The magician didn't stop, licks trailing down to his neck. He was suddenly glad for the muffling spell. Imagine... moaning in front of all these _important_ people...

Nadia cleared her throat. "Asra... I don't believe you can clean off my husband by... licking him."

Asra stood upright, grinning sheepishly at Nadia.

"You're right, of course. If we could get some privacy please..."

Everyone but Asra shuffled out of the room. As soon as they were alone, he snapped his fingers. Lucio felt the spells dissolve.

" **Asra, what in the actual fu-** "

Asra was close again, fantasy purple staring into bright blue. Lucio's words died in his throat. The magician licked his lips, which Lucio noted to be a lovely shape.

"That was only a taste. Like to see some more?"

Asra's voice was gravel grazing against the Count. He shuddered before nodding. Something about the person leaning over him was making him weak. How could someone so small, so delicate...

"We should go to your bed quarters. Get you cleaned up."

Lucio nodded, and slowly stood up, following Asra out the door. They made their way up the stairs to the Count's quarters, the borzois guarding them paying no mind. Lucio sighed once he entered his room. He turned to see Asra still in the doorway. 

"Take off your clothes," he demanded, bottom lip between his teeth.

Lucio stripped off his wine soaked clothes, the silk pooling around his ankles. He could feel Asra appraising him like a piece of jewellery. 

"Get on the bed, Lucio."

"B-but I need to bathe-"

"Get. On. The. Bed."

Feelings very unlike him ran through Lucio as he obeyed. He looked expectantly at Asra, hoping whatever he was going to do would make dirtying his sheets worth it. The magician slowly, teasingly made his way towards him.

"Lean back and lift up your legs."

He obliged, face flushing as he exposed himself to Asra. He felt his ankles burn again. Was he-?

"Look at me," Asra commanded. 

The Count pushed himself up to look at him. Sure enough, his legs were bound to the posters of his bed. Without his control, his arms raised above his head, almost like someone was tugging them. Then his wrists and neck burned, somehow binding him to the air. Now, he couldn't look away from Asra's gaze. He was forced to watch as his eyes took in every inch of him.

Seemingly satisfied, Asra dropped to his knees. A smirk spread across his face, and he leaned in.

"Fuck-" The swear fled his lips as Asra swiped his tongue against his ass. 

Lucio's breath was heavy as he watched Asra eat him out, tongue pushing in and out of him. Kisses were placed in places kisses shouldn't be. Every curl of the magician's tongue pulled a whine from him. He needed to be touched.

"Ahh... Asra... you-"

Footsteps. They resounded around the hallway leading the the bedroom. Asra pulled away, turning to look at the door. Lucio subconsciously moaned as he realized who the clicking boots belonged to. 

"Look likes we have a visitor~"

Asra grinned at him before getting up and strolling to the door. Without even hesitating, he opened the door a crack and called out.

"Oh Ilya, you're just in time~"

Some sort of sadism dripped from his voice, one that the doctor no doubtedly knew. The Count wasn't the only one involved in the magician's games. Lucio held his breath as the steps came closer and closer.

"Asra, what's... what's going on?"

"See for yourself."

Asra threw open the door, allowing Lucio to see Julian's face change from confusion to shock to... something else. 

"I, uh, the Count. Has a check-up..." Julian muttered, eyes darting between Asra and Lucio.

"Does he?" Asra placed his hand on Julian's shoulder. "Surely it could wait until we're done? You could sit over there til then."

Julian bit his lip. He was silent for a second, staring at Lucio. Then, decidedly, he turned back to Asra and nodded. The magician smiled, walking Julian over to the armchair, then returned to Lucio.

"Now, where were we?"

Asra's tongue was back, attacking Lucio. He squirmed against his bindings and bucked against Asra, urging - begging - for more pleasure. He whined, pleading. At this, Asra look up at him, a trail of saliva connecting them.

"Not getting anywhere? Annoying, isn't it _Lucio_? Just like you."

Lucio's cock was burning to be touched, and Asra knew it. What had he done to deserve such cruel treatment? Surely no one was more miserable than he was at this moment.

"Witch!" His voice came out as a squeal - certainly not what he wanted. "Get on with it! How dare you treat a cou-"

Two fingers slipped into him, shutting up his complaints with a moan. Asra alternated between teasing him with his fingers and his tongue, chuckling as he watched the Count fall apart. Pitiful noises escaped him, his usually neat blonde hair sticking to his sweaty face. His eccentric eyeliner was smeared. Asra was using three fingers now. Lucio's human arm ached with the stress of holding him up. It felt too good to be so helpless.

"Ilya, could you please pass me a bottle of oil?" Asra cooed at Julian.

The doctor scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the bedside drawer where the bottle was kept. He nearly tripped handing it to Asra. So good and obedient...

Asra undressed and popped open the bottle. Lucio whined at the sight. Finally! Asra slicked himself up then climbed over the Count. Without warning, the spells on Lucio's top were removed. He slammed back onto his bed, Asra leaning over him. The magician's hands ran over his skin, the intimacy burning him. Or, perhaps, it was magic. 

Asra pressed a kiss against Lucio's neck. He sighed softly, the sigh turning to a whine as teeth sunk into his skin. Asra's fingers traced the scars on his chest, humming into the bite. He could feel a dot of blood run down his neck. The magician continued to mark him as he forcefully pushed himself in. 

The Count screamed, hands digging into Asra's back. Asra waited for him to get adjusted before pulling out and shoving himself back in. He could feel the claws on his prosthetic cutting into Asra's skin as he desperately clung to him. A deep moan escapes him as one of Asra's hands wraps around the base of his dick. He was gasping for air as the magician worked him. He was so close it was _painful_.

"Ahhh, As- Asra. Please. I'm-"

"Close?" Asra whispered against his ear, his voice heavy and vicious "Me too."

Asra let go of him and repositioned himself. Before the Count could complain, he slammed back in. Lucio screamed. It _hurt_. Was this was it like for his partners? Not to say he didn't enjoy it...

Asra's bites felt bloodthirsty, opening wounds in his skin. His nails dug into Lucio's waist. His rhythm was animalistic. Lucio couldn't breathe. He felt like bursting, but his climax refused to arrive. He urged Asra to be more remorseless, ferocious. He had to...

"Fuck,"

Lucio shuddered as Asra came in him, softly moaning into his neck. The magician pulled himself off and hummed as he picked his clothes off the floor.

"W-wait a second, _witch_. What... what about me?"

Asra smiled at him, shaking his head. He pulled on his clothes and walked to the door. Just before opening it, he turned back.

"Have a wonderful night, Count."

Then he was gone. 

Lucio stared at the door in disbelief. That _asshole_. Who the hell did he think he was? Leaving a count desperate and pained...

Julian cleared his throat. "I could, well, help you with that, my Lord."

Lucio sighed. "I do need your assistance, doctor. Yes."

Julian bit his lip as he made his way to the Count. Hurriedly he unbuttoned his jacket. He had already removed his gloves and boots while Asra was... having his way. Once he was undressed, Lucio instructed him to climb on top. Julian grabbed the bottle of oil and sat on Lucio's stomach. The sound of the lid popping off echoed in the room, followed by his moan as Julian wrapped a hand around his cock.

Julian worked him fast, clearly desperate to ride the Count. Lucio rubbed circles on his thigh, encouraging him. If he didn't get inside the doctor quick, he was going to lose it. The thought of Asra using magic to stop him from coming had crossed his mind. If that were true...

It'd be kinda hot.

Finally, Julian turned and eased himself onto Lucio. The two moaned in unison. Lucio grabbed the doctor's hips, his metallic claws digging into him. Julian whined, then lifted himself back up. Lucio thrusted up into him as he dropped himself, causing him to cry out.

"Yes, Devorak, let me hear you~"

Julian's hands explored his chest and neck. Lucio shuddered whenever his fingers would brush over one of the marks left by Asra. If the two of them were pleasuring him at once...

Suddenly, Lucio's legs dropped. Julian almost fell to the floor. Was Asra still out there, listening? It didn't matter. A growl escaped Lucio as he flipped over, forcing Julian under him. His face was flushed as he stared at the man looming over him.

"Finally," Lucio whispered.

He violently fucked Julian, fingers digging into him. He couldn't stop smiling at the doctor's moans and whines of his name. No wonder Asra couldn't keep his hands off him.   
All his sounds... delicious.

Julian wrapped his legs around him, throwing his head back. Lucio leaned down and took his sensitive skin between his teeth. A small dot of blood coated his mouth in the metallic taste.

"Ah! Lucio, I- My Lord-!"

Julian shuddered, come splattering on both their chests. Lucio was on the verge, silently pleading Asra to break the curse that he had most definitely placed upon him.

Julian's voice was weak from overstimulation, "There's no need to be so... gentle. You're a very powerful man, my Lord. Just-"

Lucio's claw wrapped around his throat. He checked Julian for the okay before tightening his grip. He sounded great as long as he wasn't _talking_. Although, the way Julian had called him Lord...

His orgasm overtook him like a possession. He gasped, back arching, as too much pleasure rushed through him. All the built up energy was finally escaping. Fucking Asra, teasing him to give him the best come of his life.

When he finally finished, he collapsed onto Julian, and cuddled against him. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Julian watched him with concern.

"Lucio, er, you... okay?"

Lucio nodded, "Fantastic."

A few minutes later, they were both cleaned, and Julian began to leave.

"Doctor, bring the magician back to our next 'check-up', I quite appreciated his talents."


End file.
